Jellicle Trust
by Victoriadancer2014
Summary: Victoria and Jemima have moved to London to fulfil their dreams to be actors. They are both working at the Royal Albert Hall in the cast of 'Phantom' as Christine and Madame Giry. It all goes pear-shaped when Victoria recieves a strange phone call. Who could it be? Proposals, tears of sorrow, smashed windows, and ruined roses. This is the story about friendship and trust.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, so I've been developing this chapter for a couple of weeks now and I'm really excited to upload it onto FanFiction so please review!_

_Oh and before we get started, I just want to do a shoutout to Martes Pennanti as he's been the only one that has answered all my questions for uploading a chapter even though he is fairly new to this kind of thing as well._

_So, without further ado, let's get into this! _

**Jellicle Trust**

Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Everyone in the cast of 'Phantom' clapped as Jemima finished singing the last verse of "Sing for Me" in her beautiful melodic voice. Her best friend, Victoria, stood at the back of the room with Pouncival and Plato, cheering loudly. Silence quickly filled the air as Andrew Lloyd Webber stood up from his piano to speak.

"As you all know tomorrow, it will be our first preview night as it is only weeks away until we go to public for the first time!"

Everyone cheered and whistled but Gillian Lynne, the choreographer, brought the excitement down a little bit by adding,

"Tomorrow morning, I want a re-run for 'Masquerade' as I feel some parts are just not working out right now. So I want the 3 main characters to meet me at the front of the theatre at about 8:30 and the guests at 9 so don't be late."

Slowly, the staff and cast started to leave. Once the others were gone, Jemima approached Victoria with both of their coats in her arms.

"Shall we leave, Miss Giry?" Jemima teased in a French accent.

"We may, Miss Christine Daaé," Victoria replied, giggling.

Outside, crisp, brown leaves blew around on the pavements. Jemima, still full of playfulness, kicked the leaves into the air. Victoria laughed as some tickled her face as they fell. Being with Jemima made her life almost complete. They had both met when they were auditioning for their school's production of 'Cats'. Victoria had the part of 'Demeter' while Jemima was 'Bombalurina'. From then on, they became inseparable friends.

Once back in their small, cosy basement flat, Jemima rushed over to the windowsill to light some candles while Victoria got into the shower. The front door bell rang and Jemima ran to see who it was. There, standing with a bouquet of lilies and a box of Lindt chocolates stood Quaxo, Victoria's brother.

"Hi there Jem, where's Vicky?" Quaxo grinned as he used the nickname that Victoria hated.

"She's not ready yet," The young, innocent brunette smiled sweetly as she opened the door wider. Quaxo wondered into the living room and sat down on the sofa, placing his gifts down on the coffee table.

Victoria walked casually into the room after a moment of awkward silence between Jemima and Quaxo. Jemima felt relieved and quickly took off to the kitchen. Victoria laughed as her best friend zoomed past her.

Quaxo stood up and hugged his little sister, letting the warmth of his body combine with Victoria's. He turned to look at the gifts on the coffee table.

"Oh! I almost forgot! These are for you," Quaxo handed them to Victoria.

"Thanks!" The blonde took them with a massive grin on her face and ran to place them in the kitchen.

"Would you like a drink?" Victoria asked. Quaxo nodded his head eagerly.

"God, yes! I haven't had a drink since yesterday!"

Victoria rolled her eyes sarcastically as she started to make a glass of lemonade and a strawberry and crème flavoured frappuccino, then walked back into the room and handed Quaxo the drink.

"So how's life?" Victoria asked as she sat down next to him.

"Good thank you," He quickly took a sip of his drink and then carried on. "I've started to do mini magic shows in public outside the local shopping mall, and wedding occasions with my new partner, Cassandra."

"That's nice…" Victoria said faintly.

She slowly trailed off as she spotted Jemima trying to sneak into the bathroom with a bag full of sour cherry sweets in her right hand.

"Uh-hum. Jemima, where do you think you're going?"

Victoria raised her eyebrow as the dark-haired girl slowly turned round, embarrassed.

"Ummm, no where?"

Victoria faked a cough and patted the space next to her on the sofa.

"Well, if you're not going anywhere with those, why don't you share them out?"

"Really?" Jemima stomped grumpily to the sofa and tossed the bag to Victoria.

"Oh my gosh, I hate you!"

The two girls stared at each other defiantly. It was Victoria who broke away and started laughing first. Jemima following.

"You shoulda seen your face! It was hilarious!" Jemima fell backwards onto the sofa behind her and kicked her legs as she laughed hard.

Quaxo looked at them both with a worried expression on his face but it was soon replaced with a massive grin as he also started laughing.

"You know what, guys," he casually said, putting his arm round Victoria. "I need to hang out more with you both!"

The three of them looked at each other with small smiles on their faces; for they all knew that they will always be there for each other.

"Umm, I'd better be going now. I need to have an early night as my flight to New York City departs at 5 in the morning." Quaxo stammered. It was getting way too uncomfortable for him.

Victoria jumped up onto her feet and hugged her brother.

"I love you, Mist," Victoria whispered into his ear so Jemima couldn't hear.

"I love you, too!" Quaxo replied back, giving her a cheesy grin.

…

The next morning, Jemima woke up early for rehearsals. Victoria didn't have any until 3 so Jemima had to walk alone to the theatre. When she arrived there, she was immediately greeted by the choreographer.

"Are you all set for today?" Gillian Lynne smiled at Jemima lovingly.

"I sure am!" Jemima squealed with excitement.

The two of them walked slowly through all the spotless corridors of the Royal Albert Hall, chatting about the advertising posters along the wall. Once they both found the row of doors which lead to the main characters' dressing rooms, Gillian pulled the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door which led to Jemima's personal room. Inside, dresses were stacked on long, metal costume rails along the left side of the room, a dresser with a big, oval mirror stood against the back of the wall and bouquets of white and red roses were piled high in the right corner.

"So, I'll see you in half an hour on the stage, if that's ok?" Gillian looked at Jemima with an uncertain look on her face.

"Of course it's ok! I'm really fast at getting changed so I'm good." Jemima gave two thumbs up at her.

Gillian gave a sigh of relief and left Jemima alone in the room.

…

Victoria was very popular for her talents and beauty when she was a teenager in secondary school. In Year 10, she became friends with Etcetera and Electra in a dance club. They were both very good at flying through the air on a trapeze and were very close to Quaxo as they used to be assistants for him. The three of them combined well with their personality as Etcetera and Electra were both kind and honest to others whilst Victoria was beautiful and elegant, almost fragile. They graduated from secondary school together and went to the same college. Victoria had her own flat at that time but Etcetera and Electra had to share a dormitory as they didn't have a job like Victoria did as a beach life guard. Anyway, they were all best friends and had become popular in the small town that they lived in. Though recently, the three of them had moved to London (with Jemima) to fulfil their dreams as actors.

…

"That will be £6.00, please!" Victoria stepped back as Etcetera moved forwards to pay.

"Thank you! Here's the receipt." The woman at the counter smiled, her face shinning in the bright sun.

Victoria and Electra smiled back at the lady while Etcetera hurriedly stuffed the nail polishes and mascaras into her shopping bag. Once they were all outside the shop, they headed for Primark to look for some earrings that Etcetera promised to buy for Rumpleteazer as a birthday present.

All of a sudden, Victoria's phone started to vibrate. She pulled it carefully out of her pocket, trying not to rub any glitter off the new case that was given to her as a birthday present from Jemima, and looked at the screen. The numbers glared back at her coldly. She knew that this meant trouble. She looked away from the screen and raised he eyes to Etcetera and Electra, worry written across her face.

**Dun dun duuuuuun! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review if you want me to add chapter 2. Oh, and I'm really sorry to the people who have read my story before it was deleted. I was trying to replace it and my phone was playing up so I got mad and accidently removed it. I'm real sorry! :( **

***Cries and runs out of the room, slamming the door behind her* **


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi there guys! I'm really sorry about the wait for this chapter as I'm kind of a slow writer and this half term, we're going out almost every day, so I only have the morning, and sometimes late in the evening, to draft up and write up my story._

_Anyway, please R&R and tell what you like about it! _

**Jellicle Trust**

Chapter 2

_Tears of Joy and Sorrow_

The Royal Albert Hall was especially busy on the evening of the opening for 'The Phantom of the Opera'. Jemima was bursting with anticipation as she was playing the lead role, 'Christine'; the part that she had always wanted to play ever since she was a little girl. Such a dream opportunity! Victoria was also eagerly so looking forward to creating the character of 'Madame Giry'; the very person that had inspired her to start her new passion, ballet.

Jemima and Victoria had invited Etcetera, along with her sister, Rumpleteazer, whose birthday was on that same day, to sit in the front row.

During the curtain calls, everyone whistled and clapped as Jemima took her bow, people giving her a standing ovation as she was doing so. Victoria felt a pang of jealousy.

_Why does she always have the spotlight on her? Why can't it ever come to me? _Victoria thought to herself angrily. _It's not fair! It's only because she can reach really high notes when she sings and has an hourglass body._

Her attention was soon drawn to Pouncival stepping forward to speak.

"I would like to announce that I am going to propose to the one, special girl in my life."

As soon as the house tabs descended for the final time, he knelt down one knee to Jemima, at the same moment, bringing out a diamond ring from his pocket, and asked Jemima for her hand in marriage. She was completely overcome with emotion; tears starting to run down her face. The rest of the cast were taken back by surprise. There was a moment of tender silence which was only broken by a choked response from Jemima's lips. The company broke into tumultuous applause as the two kissed and Jemima stuttered out the magical word – "yes". This was truly a night to remember and savour.

Victoria watched sadly as her best friend finally found her new true love. She suddenly felt that pang of jealousy again and started to panic. She couldn't allow herself to ruin this special night for Jemima. Her jealousy was soon replaced by a great lump of sadness in her heart. Her eyes started to well up with tears but she quickly blinked them away, smiling to cover it all up. She fidgeted on the spot, wishing that the floor could just swallow her up.

After the performance, Victoria changed in her dressing room as fast as she could, at the same moment, being careful so as not to rip her dress. She took a quick glance at her dresser before she reached for the door handle. An old, slightly torn photo of her beautiful and youthful mother returned her icy cold stare with a feeling that Victoria just couldn't describe. It felt a little bit like joy and sadness mixed in a plain, white bowl. She held back the tears as the memory of watching her mother die on the floor in front of her, covered in bruises, came back to life. She started to run through the corridors to escape the building, accidently running into Etcetera, who had happened to be finding Victoria herself. Victoria tried to tear herself away from her, tears flooding her cheeks. She just couldn't help it. But Etcetera held onto her arm with pleading eyes.

"Victoria, don't go! I know how you feel. Just try not to think about Jemima and Pouncival." Etcetera took a deep breath and then carried on. "Would you like to come with me and my sister to this Italian restaurant that we've reserved? It'll be great fun! Plus, we're kind of desperate to find a 3rd person as Electra was going to come with us but is performing in a concert which runs on until 9!"

Victoria sniffed resentfully, dreading the consequence if she looked at her friend's face. Etcetera kept on staring at Victoria with a hopeful look; she was absolutely determined that she will win. Victoria finally weakened and reluctantly mumbled yes.

"Yay!" Etcetera ran to the exit where Rumpleteazer was patiently waiting, dragging Victoria along behind her.

…

At the restaurant, Rumpleteazer ordered a large plate of spaghetti and meatballs to cheer up Victoria as Etcetera had told her everything about the conversation the two had earlier.

Once the waiter had served the dish to them, they picked up their forks and tucked in.

"Wow, this is really tasty!" Rumpleteazer mumbled with her mouth full. Eager to perk up the mood, she cheekily nudged a meatball over to Victoria's side of the plate with her fork. Victoria looked up and saw Rumpleteazer looking warmly at her.

"Eat it. It won't bite you," The red-haired girl slowly coaxed the blonde gently.

Victoria gave her a suspicious look before taking a small bite of the meatball. It tasted spicy and herby, making her want to close her eyes and dream of a different world, a world where everything was perfect.

She suddenly stiffened as she caught the sight of her roommate and Pouncival, kissing by a lamppost with black, peeling paint opposite the restaurant.

_Oh, no! Please don't do this to me again! Please don't! _Victoria prayed silently, tears brimming at the corner of her eyes.

Rumpleteazer froze as she finally noticed the sudden change in Victoria's mood and followed her gaze to where Jemima and Pouncival were. Etcetera was far too busy eating her dinner to even notice that her two friends had stopped and were looking out the window.

Rumpleteazer sighed.

_Stop torturing her, Jemima! She's innocent! Do you hear me? INNOCENT! I can't bear the sight of seeing her so overwhelmed and upset. _

She looked around the room, trying to find ideas to get Victoria distracted. She gave up quickly as she knew that there was nothing that would inspire her in the restaurant. Then, a light bulb pinged above her head.

_I know!_

She picked her bag up from the floor and fumbled around for her phone. Once she found it, she tapped in the password and then clicked onto her camera app. She turned her body round so she was parallel to the slightly misted window, and then took a photo of Jemima and Pouncival, now snuggling up to each other, but still standing by the same lamppost.

Rumpleteazer snorted in disgust at the sight of the two as she handed her phone to Victoria.

"And this is supposed to cheer me up?" Victoria managed to stutter out, already despising the photograph.

Rumpleteazer shook her head furiously.

"No, no, no. Click on this app here." She pressed the home button on her phone and then pointed to a small, square app which looked like a pink and white camera with colourful stripes, and a red heart in the left corner.

Victoria hesitated before touching the screen. A white page with a couple of buttons at the bottom and the app's logo popped up onto the screen.

"Umm, 'Teazer? What do I do now?" Etcetera looked up as she heard this, her blue eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Hmm, let me try." She eagerly whipped the phone out of Victoria's hands, leaving her stunned to silence at the sudden reaction from the brunette. Etcetera inspected the screen at a variety of different angles.

Victoria watched, a smile starting to creep up her face. Rumpleteazer blew a sigh of relief, satisfied that her friend was finally smiling.

After the dinner, Etcetera, Victoria and Rumpleteazer stood outside the restaurant with the autumn wind against their backs.

"Soooo, Victoria?" Etcetera gave the blonde an unsure look before carrying on.

"Do you want to stay with me and Rumpleteazer for the night? I mean, you never know…" She trailed off slowly, scared that she would upset Victoria.

The blonde shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. Really. I think I can handle it now." Victoria giggled to herself as she remembered the image of Jemima and Pouncival that she had drawn all over with the Beautiful Mess app.

"Well, if you insist." Etcetera didn't sound convinced.

Victoria hugged the brunette and Rumpleteazer before she separated from them. On the way, she noticed Plato, leaning his back against the bricked wall which was opposite her little basement flat.

"Plato! What are you doing here?" Victoria was so surprised to see her old childhood friend still out late in the evening. He was known to be a hater of the dark.

"'Tory! Finally! Where. Have. You. Been?" Plato looked at Victoria with a suspicious look on his face.

"Well, I've been with Etcy and 'Teazer at that Italian restaurant that you went to for your 16th birthday celebration, remember? I texted you!"

Plato growled. "Yes, I remember." He glanced at his watch. "Anyway, what do you think about the two love birds. You know, Jemima and Pouncival."

Victoria suddenly went quiet.

"I'd rather we don't talk about it."

Plato raised his eyesbrows at Victoria, starting to remember the moment when he tried to talk to her after the show, but she ran away, crying. He walked slowly to the blonde and hugged her. She hugged him back. Victoria wanted this moment to last forever. She wanted to feel the same love as Jemima was receiving from her fiance.

"Let's get into your flat." Plato embraced Victoria with both his arms.

As they entered the flat, the strong smell of roses and apple scented perfume hit them, making the two cough.

"Well, it looks like Jemima's back home." Victoria said, rolling her eyes.

Once they were in the living room, Plato and Victoria studied the room in amazement. Red rose petals were scattered all over the floor like drops of blood and shattered glass from the window were lying in prey to stab anyone with bare foot.

Victoria screamed, grabbing hold of Plato's arms and buried her face into his chest from the wrecked room.

_I need to take Victoria home to my house. I can't risk leaving her here all by herself to clean-up the mess._ Plato thought sadly.

He gathered up Victoria's purse and bag and then led her back to his house, careful so as not to step on her dainty feet.

_I wonder where Jemima is. _Plato thought to himself worriedly as he entered his living room. _I hope she's with Pouncival. I know he'll take good care of her._


	3. Chapter 3

**Jellicle Trust**

Chapter 3

_Taking a big leap to stardom_

Victoria sat up slowly on the creased, leather sofa, at the same time, listening to the sound of muffled voices coming from the kitchen as she mulled over reasons for and against showing up to rehearsals for 'Phantom'. She combed her fingers through her hair and looked at her watch; if she stayed any longer she could simply call Gillian up later and say she'd got held up in a traffic jam and it was far too late to come, but then she remembered how thrilled Andrew had been when she had stepped forward to play the role of 'Madame Giry' a couple of weeks ago. She'd only done it out of the urge to find out what it was like to perform with a cast full of successful people, and to find out what the Royal Albert Hall actually looked like from the inside.

Bare feet made contact to the soft, brown carpet and fingers played with strands of hair. Victoria knew that sooner or later she'd get her act together and walk into the kitchen and once she's told Plato the awkward news that she's not coming to rehearsals, the morning will carry on pleasantly. It was just literally getting herself to the hallway. She felt culpable that her friend had gotten through all that trouble to get her back to his house safely after that dreadful night when they had both discovered the horrific state of Victoria's flat.

The kitchen door opened and her blue eyes darted up to see who it was, she didn't want look like a nutcase crouched over her phone and staring out of the recently washed windows, fussing over her decision. Standing at the doorway to the kitchen with a glass of orange juice and three pieces of toast on a wooden breakfast tray, stood Plato. Victoria gave an artificial smile as the smell of bacon and scrambled eggs pervaded the room from the kitchen. Plato noted down her eccentric behaviour as he went to place the tray onto the coffee table.

"Hello sleeping beauty," Plato smirked triumphantly at Victoria as she looked at him indignantly. "How may I help you?"

Victoria huffed in annoyance, exasperated, but still answered.

"Food, hot water bottle and a warm bed," she replied, raising an exquisitely, manicured eyebrow.

"Hmm, I don't know about all that," Plato plonked himself down onto the white, leather sofa and looked into Victoria's crystal, blue eyes. "But I do have a Land rover which will take us to rehearsals in no time at all and some breakfast to fuel you up."

As he was now closer to her, Victoria took the chance and scanned her friend's face, feeling butterflies in her tummy while she was doing so. She felt composure as she recognised the familiar features from his face, absolutely unharmed. Even though it had been a couple of years ago when her mother had died from a tragic death, she still could remember the sight of her after Macavity had beaten the young, innocent mother up and stabbed her. Tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes. It all came back to her again. The bruises, the deep, red blood trailing down the snow-white legs and onto the floor, a sharp knife with the scent of dark souls, the deep humiliation that came from the nearby teenagers who had witnessed the whole scene, and the one beautiful queen in her life tortured to death and destroyed. Victoria pinched herself on the arm to prevent the tears from falling down her cheeks. She shoved the memory away and focused onto the present instead.

"Well, it makes a change from being kicked out, at least." Victoria stood up and sat down next to Plato on the sofa, wrapping her arms around him. She sighed in contented way.

"Plato?"

"Hmm?"  
>"Were you talking to yourself in the kitchen just now?"<p>

Her friend turned pale.

"Wait you heard me?" The blonde nodded her head slowly.

"You have quite a loud voice."

"Keep it a secret, will ya?" Plato stared at Victoria with a hopeful look on his face.

Victoria shrugged. "Ok." The two snuggled up together on the sofa as the winter wind rattled against the window.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She blinked slowly at the bright light. Everything looked fuzzy. Her head was spinning and blood was trickling down her face. She placed one hand onto her right cheekbone and let the dark red liquid flow onto her fingers. The wetness of it made the brunette want to shiver.

_I was so stupid. How could I let him torture me? _She thought to herself sadly.

The only thing she could remember from the night before was that strange figure standing on the opposite side of the road and the taxi coming her way.

"Jemima?"

She looked up abruptly at the sound of her name. A man with soft, brown hair was standing by her with a worried expression written across his face.

"Huh?" Jemima looked up at him with confusion in her soft, brown eyes. Doctors and nurses rushed to gather around her as soon as she moved her lips to talk. Pouncival was shoved out of the way in their progress. Her eyes started to water and her hands were hot and shaky. She took one last look at Pouncival before fainting.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was early sunrise now; outside the ground was covered in a fresh, new blanket of snow. Students were making their way to college with scarves wrapped warmly around their necks and hair tucked inside their woolly winter hats.

Victoria stared out of the half misted window as she took a sip of her hot chocolate from her favourite mug.

"We're going in 5 minutes, ok?" Plato popped his head round the door from his bedroom. He had a pair of odd socks on both of his feet and his hair was still tousled from when he had woke up early as he couldn't stop thinking about the night before.

"You'd better hurry up then," Victoria noted her friend's untidiness.

Plato forced a smile at her before disappearing into his room. He scratched his head as he looked around; his duvet was literally a messed up pile on his bed, the bedside lamp was still on, piles of clothes were dumped on the floor, and sweet wrappers were scattered all over his desk. He groaned at the sight. He didn't want to leave his room in the current state. He sighed heavily, wondering if he should tidy up the mess now and risk being late for rehearsals, or leave it until he came back.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a timid knock on the bedroom door. "Umm, it's been 5 minutes now. What the heck are you doing in there?" Victoria sounded annoyed and frustrated that she was late for the first time to rehearsals. She enjoyed getting to the theatre with her roommate and being welcomed by hot drinks and the comforting emptiness of the rooms as Jemima and Victoria explored the grand building day-by-day.

Plato took action and quickly shoved his clothes into his wardrobe and kicked the rest of the mess underneath his bed.

"Alright we're leaving now." Victoria opened the door just in time to see Plato hurriedly wrapping a coat around his clothes and then combing his hair.

"Let's go!" Plato ushered the blonde out of the room, remembering to close the door behind him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"No! I don't want it done tomorrow; I want it done by the time I have finished the meeting with the others!" By the look in his eyes, he knew that he was serious and he meant it. He felt a shiver through his spine as his boss' body guard placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at it.

"Remember, I need the blonde, not the brunette." The owner of the gruff voice spat onto the floor. "Don't fail me."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Hope you enjoyed this! I'm sorry it took a long time due to homework and, well, everyday life. Please review! I will love you for the rest of my life! Love you guys! xxx_


End file.
